The Sixth Mission
by Halliwell Corbett
Summary: The sixth rangers and Karone are brought together for a mission.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_Authors Note: I got this idea from a post on a Yahoo Group message board. It said it would nice if Saban did an episode with the sixth rangers. It also mentioned about Karone being in it, which is why I've also included her._

**Chapter 1**

Zhane, Mike, Karone, Ryan, Merrick, Cam and Tyzonn didn't know what to expect when they arrived where they were told to meet. They were wondering why they had been called together when Trey showed up.

**Trey:** Thank you all for coming at such short notice.

**Mike:** That's OK, but why are we here.

**Zhane:** Yeah Trey what's going on.

**Trey:** A situation has occurred that requires our attention.

**Ryan:** But why us, shouldn't the reds be dealing with it.

**Trey:** Normally yes, but I have spoken with Tommy and he has agreed that us sixth rangers can deal with it.

**Karone:** Hang on, I'm not a sixth, so why am I here.

**Trey: **There is a reason for bringing you here, but I will explain that later.

**Mike:** So what's this situation that requires our attention.

**Trey:** Elgar has been resurrected and has created his own army.

At this point Zhane and Karone both burst into laughter.

**Tyzonn:** What's so funny.

**Karone:** (While still laughing) Elgar was my minion when I was Astronema. He's an idiot.

**Zhane: **He does anything he's told, no matter how stupid it makes him look.

**Ryan: **Well he must have some intelligence to be able to create an army.

**Zhane:** Intelligent, Elgar, yeah right. He has no intelligence.

**Merrick: **Then how was he able to create an army.

**Mike:** Forget about how he was able to create an army. What I want to know is, how is he able to lead an army.

**Zhane: **That's assuming he is leading them and not letting them run amok.

**Trey: **Yes, he is leading them, or at least attempting to.

**Ryan:** Trey, you said this mission is for the sixth rangers, well why aren't the reds that were also sixths here.

**Zhane:** Are you crazy, do you really want the reds here taking over.

**Ryan:** I didn't say anything about them taking over, I just wanted to why they're not here.

**Trey:** Tommy agreed that this can be a non-red mission.

**Merrick:** So what exactly is our mission. OK, so this Elgar has created an army, but what exactly are they doing that requires us to get involved.

**Trey:** They are attacking Aquitar, draining them of their water.

**Karone:** But the Aquitians need water to survive.

**Ryan:** Why do they need water to survive.

**Zhane: **Aquitar is a water planet, without water the Aquitians will die.

**Cam:** If it is that serious, surely it would need all rangers, not just us.

**Trey:** The Aquitians can't fight them because the lack of water is weakening them. But because it is Elgar, it isn't going to take too many rangers to defeat them.

**Tyzonn:** So how do we get to Aquitar.

**Trey:** That brings me to the point of why I brought Karone here.

Trey then turns to Karone and sees her looking worried.

**Trey:** Karone, can you gain access to the Dark Fortress.

**Karone:** I had a bad feeling you were going to ask that.

**Tyzonn:** What's the Dark Fortress.

**Zhane:** Her base when she was Astronema.

**Karone:** I don't know if I can, it's being kept under guard at the Nasada Space Port.

**Zhane: **Yeah and Commander Norquist isn't going to let you just take it.

**Karone:** Why can't we take the Astro Megaship.

**Zhane:** Astro Megaship Mark 2, don't forget.

**Tyzonn: **Mark 2?

**Zhane: **The first Astro Megaship, their team (pointing to Karone and Mike) put it on self-destruct.

**Karone:** We had no choose, Trakeena was attacking it. She would have destroyed it with us on it.

**Cam:** Can we get back to how we're getting to Aquitar.

**Trey:** Karone, I want us to take the Dark Fortress and not the Megaship because I need you to pretend to be Astronema again.

_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at an on-going story, so please Read & Review. I welcome all feedback, good or bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine._

**Chapter 2**

**Karone:** Can you repeat that last bit, I'm sure I misheard you.

**Trey:** You didn't mishear me, I need you to pretend to be Astronema again.

**Karone:** But why?

**Trey:** Because Elgar was destroyed after Andros smashed Zordon's energy tube, he doesn't know that you're Karone now.

**Karone:** Ah! So if I pretend to be Astronema, Elgar will think that I still am Astronema and do what I tell him.

**Trey:** Exactly! And that is why we need the Dark Fortress, to make it more real.

**Zhane:** Aren't you forgetting something, we still need to get permission from Commander Norquist.

**Trey:** I was hoping that you and Karone could convince him to let us borrow it.

**Zhane:** What makes you think that he'll listen to us.

**Trey:** Because he knows the two of you. He doesn't know the rest of us.

**Karone:** What I think Zhane means is that Commander Norquist is more likely to listen to a red ranger than any of us.

**Zhane:** Yeah! That's exactly what I mean. He's not going to listen to us just because he knows us.

**Trey:** Well I can't ask Tommy, I've already asked enough off him. So who do we ask, I'm assuming you a red from the Serpenterra mission.

**Zhane: **Yeah! I do mean those reds. I'm not asking Andros, he'll freak at the thought of it. TJ will tell Andros, so I'm not asking him either.

**Trey: **There were ten reds on the Serpenterra mission. We have just ruled out three, so that leaves six. So which one do we ask.

**Tyzonn:** Six, don't you mean seven if there were ten.

**Trey:** One of them was Aurico, the red Aquitian ranger.

**Tyzonn:** Ah! OK, so he can't ask because he's unable to.

**Zhane: **Duh! It is Aurico's home planet that Elgar is attacking, stupid.

**Tyzonn:** I didn't know that the red Aquitian ranger was one of the reds from the Serpenterra mission and I'm not stupid. So who does that leave?

**Trey:** Jason, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole.

**Ryan:** What makes any of you think that the reds are going to ask for us.

**Zhane:** Because will we owe them one, so we would have to do what ever it takes to get them to ask. The reds will take advantage of that.

**Cam:** I think the thing to consider here is which red would this Commander Norquist listen to more.

**Merrick:** Definitely not Cole, no one can take him seriously, he's too much of an idiot.

**Karone:** Well Jason was the original red here on Earth, so what about him.

**Trey:** OK! Do any of you have his phone number?

At this point the others burst into laughter.

**Mike: **How do you expect to contact of them if you don't have phone numbers.

**Trey:** I wasn't expecting to have to contact any of them. I'm guessing no one has Jason's number then.

**All:** No.

**Trey:** Do any of you have any of the reds phone numbers.

**Ryan:** I have Carter's, after all he is living with my sister.

**Trey:** Anyone else.

**Merrick:** Only Cole's.

**Trey:** What about Wes, Eric and Leo.

**Mike:** We don't have phones on Mirinoi, so that rules Leo out.

**Trey:** Right! Then I guess that we're phoning Carter. Ryan, his number please, unless you call him.

**Ryan:** I'll call him. (He goes off to make the call).

**Cam:** I'm curious about one thing.

**Trey: **What's that then Cam.

**Cam:** If our transport to Aquitar is at the Nasada Space Port, then why are we meeting here and not there.

**Trey:** Tommy told me that Commander Norquist wasn't happy about all the reds having their vehicles at the Nasada Space Port during the Serpenterra mission.

**Cam:** So we're leaving most of the vehicles here and just taking as few as possible then.

**Karone:** Just one would be better. The Rescue Rover can hold all of us.

**Trey:** We're not taking any of these vehicles, we have a late arrival who will be bringing our transport.

**Merrick: **Like who?

**Trey:** Daggeron, the Solaris Knight from the Mystic Force team.

**Tyzonn:** Xander told me about him, he has a side kick that's a genie. A cat genie called Jinji. They have a mystical train called The Jinji Express.

**Zhane:** So we're going to be travelling on a mystical train, how nice.

**Trey:** Yes we are, Once Daggeron gets here. Jinji will controlling the train, so obviously he will be joining us as well.

**Mike:** So is this cat genie a genie that lives in a lamp or a bottle or something like that.

**Trey:** A lamp and he has to return to it within two hours of coming out of it or he will begin to fade.

Ryan then returns to the group.

**Trey:** Ryan is Carter going to help us out?

**Ryan:** He said he'll try, but he's not guaranteeing anything. He's going to call me back to let me know.

**Zhane:** Hey Ryan, we're going to be travelling on a mystical train, how cool is that.

**Ryan: **Obviously I missed something, a mystical train and how is it getting here. Is it just going to appear out of nowhere.

**Karone:** Another sixth ranger is bringing it, we'll be going to the Nasada Space Port on it.

**Ryan:** Another one, how many more are coming then.

**Trey:** Just Daggeron and his side kick Jinji.

**Cam: **Apparently Daggeron is the Solaris Knight from the Mystic Force team and Jinji is a cat genie.

**Ryan:** A cat genie, I've heard it all now.

**Zhane:** I know, it's hilarious isn't it. I wonder what they will come up with next.

As the group laugh at this comment, they hear the sound of a train coming.


End file.
